Gray's past comes back to haunt him (Revamped)
by Delza
Summary: This is a better version of the first version of this story which is basically the same thing.


**Hello my lovely readers. I am just reposting this stroy that has gotten so many good reviews. I wish to thank each and everyone of you and want to make sure that you can read the whole thing because this was the first multi-chapter stories I posted when I first started out on here so I was really confused on what to do but don't worry! I've got the hang of it now and now ya'll can just read it back to back! c: Sorry about the confusion and what not. **

**Delza out! =^w^=**

**FTFTFT**

Gray walked into the guild, pissed off from waking up on the wrong side of the bed that morning. He sighed, sitting down at a table in the corner, not bothering to react when Cana mentioned that he was only in his underwear. He sighed again, looking at the wall before jumping slightly when the doors of the guild burst open, the pink fire mage running in with his blue companion flying next to him. Natsu looked around the guild before spotting Gray and walked over to him, noticing his nakedness. "Hey ice head! Your clothes are missing!" He yelled.

Gray sighed, growling lightly to himself before looking up at the fire mage. "Natsu, I'm not in the mood right now and do you think Cana hasn't mentioned that already to me?!" He said, glaring at him as Natsu grinned at him. Gray seemed really pissed off today which was a good thing because that meant they were going to fight and he always loved a good fight with the ice mage.

"Oh yeah?!" He asked. "Why don't you fight me and then I'll think about leaving you alone!" He said as Gray growled and got up, meeting him face to face.

"Natsu you're really pissing me off right now so if you don't want to die, I suggest you back the fuck off!" He growled, glaring at him as Natsu grinned even more.

"Natsu maybe you should listen to Gray for once..." Lucy said, biting her lip as she watched the two.

"No way!" He said, grinning as Gray growled louder.

"Flame brain!"

"Ice head!"

"Pyro!"

"Oh yeah?! Well at least I don't walk around in my underwear all day!"

"At least I don't talk to a flying blue cat!" He said as Happy pouted.

"Hey! Don't say that about Happy!" Natsu said, glaring at him as they got up close and personal.

"I'll say what I want about him!" He growled, pushing their foreheads against each other, growling.

"Well at least I know my dad's alive and I don't have a brother like person that hates me or a mother like figure didn't turn to ice like your heart!" Natsu yelled as Gray blinked and took a step back, those words hitting home. He blinked, glaring at him before punching him in the face and ran out of the guild, getting emotional.

"Natsu that was too far!" Lucy said, crossing her arms and glared at him.

"Shut up Lucy!" He said, glaring back at her before sighing and kicked a chair slightly.

"Natsu!" The red-haired made yelled, making the dragon slayer freeze.

"Hai...?" He asked, looking over at Erza.

"How dare you talk Ur like that in front of Gray!" She yelled, storming over to him.

"I'm sorry!" He said, looking down.

"Don't tell me that, go say sorry to Gray!"

"Yes ma'am!" He said before running out of the guild and went to find Gray.

"Poor Gray..." Mira murmured as she sighed, watching Natsu leave as Erza sighed.

"I swear that boy!" Erza said.

Natsu sighed as he ran around Magnolia, looking for Gray before finally finding him by the river, curled up in a ball, where they used to fight at a lot when they were kids. "Hey Gray..." He said as Gray ignored him, looking away as he gripped his knees tighter. "I'm so sorry for what I said back there." He said as Gray just sighed. Natsu sighed as well. "Oi, you even listening to me?!" He asked before sighing. "Fine then!" He said before walking back up the hill and went back to the guild.

Gray sighed as he bit his lip, looking at the small figure of Ur that he had made. "I miss you Ur..." He said, sniffing slightly before wiping a tear off his cheek.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled as soon as the pyro returned to the guild. "Where's Gray?!" She yelled.

"He wouldn't come with me." Natsu said.

"Well don't just stand there! Go and get him!" She yelled. "If you come back without him again you'll regret it!"

He blinked and yelped slightly. "Yes ma'am!" He said before running off again. He arrived at the river again to see Gray dropping something into the river, the water splashing onto him slightly. "Gray... I'm sorry..." He said as he walked over to his friend before blinking and gasped slightly when Gray looked at him, tears running down his cheeks.

"You asshole!" He said before slapping Natsu. Natsu blinked a couple of times before rubbing his cheek gently.

"Guess I deserved that..." He grumbled before sighing and looked at him, noticing the water running down his chest which kinda looked a little hot. He blinked a couple times and looked away.

"You idiot..." Gray said, looking down and started to move away from him, wanting to go home. Natsu blinked, looking up at him and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. Gray blinked and looked back at him, ready to give out to him before blinking and blushed darkly when his cheek was kissed. He blinked more as he gasped slightly, Natsu dropping his wrist as he looked down.

"I like you..." He said, blushing as well before running off and left Gray there.

"What...?" He asked himself, confused but also a little happy. He sighed before looking up at the sky and went home.

**FTFTFTFT**

**Hey! I hope this ok and sorry again for taking so long. I rewrote a little and will probs do that for the rest of the chapters so yeah... c:**


End file.
